


A Cauldron for the Moon

by HollynRed



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki can't be quiet, Loki is back on his bullshit with heists, Mentions of warriors three, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sex, Sif - Freeform, Some Humor, Soulmates, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Trickster Loki (Marvel), True Love, Vaginal Sex, but so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed
Summary: You and Loki are supposed to be hiding, but the prince can't (won't) be quiet.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	A Cauldron for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was done from a request given to me by KestrelKisses to write a story where you and Loki are hiding. I hope you like it!

A Cauldron for the Moon 

“Loki, my love, you must be quiet,” you hushed, putting a hand over the prince’s open mouth to stifle his deep groan. 

Loki rocked over top of you with your legs around his waist. The wet noises from Loki’s thick cock pushing into your pussy made you paranoid someone was going to hear you, and you were not supposed to be in Lady Sif’s walk-in closet with a naked Prince of Asgard, who was most definitely not supposed to be there. 

You could explain. 

Loki heard a rumor from Fandral who heard a rumor from Thor who heard a rumor from Hogun that Lady Sif had secretly taken the Cauldron of Mani from a rebellion suppression in Svartalfheim. She was rumored to be using it to brew salve that would work twice as quickly when the moon was out. 

“Oh, I couldn’t care about any half-crocked salve, I only want her cauldron,” Loki had explained, green eyes glittering, “once you possess a cauldron that works twice as effectively and quickly by night, well, you know every spell and potion one could make with that.” 

“The blood moon…” you’d said thoughtfully. You’d always wanted the Blood Moon Lucidity Potion, which worked how it sounded in that it would allow you and Loki to lucid dream. The added effect of working the spell under a blood moon would allow you to lucid dream together, with a shared conscious. 

It was one of the hardest potions in existence to make. Even with your and Loki’s combined powers, you’d never been able to do it. 

But with a cauldron that would amplify you both… 

Loki flashed you a crooked grin, watching your mind work it over. 

Now Loki panted above you and couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath when your nails scratched down his shoulders. 

“I’m… trying…” Loki grumbled around your hand, and you moved it so he could whisper, “every time I start to lose myself in you I seem to lose control of my mouth, so this isn’t much different from normal.” 

“We are being the worst spies in the history of Asgard,” you whisper-hissed, but then gasped aloud as he drove his cock into you to the hilt. 

Loki grinned and then admonished, “So quick to judge, but so quick to fall, my love.” 

You couldn’t deny being joined with Loki’s cock made you want to moan with how tightly full you were. His cock had intimidated you the first time, but you had been so, so wrong and hadn’t yet comprehended how he could make you feel this good. 

But now you worried Sif would return any minute. It was getting late, so she would be returning to her room from training and dinner. 

You weren’t even positive Sif would reveal the cauldron tonight, but Loki had assured you she would. 

“It’s a full moon,” he reasoned. 

Still, you squirmed on the plush carpet and threw a nervous glance to the far-away closet door. You should hide, soon. 

“We may be on a tighter schedule tonight, but I am sure we can both finish before she comes back,” Loki rushed to say, emphasizing his words with easy, slow gliding in and out of your pussy. Pleasure radiated from the source and broke down your will like a straw hut in a hurricane. 

Your eyes rolled back as you whispered, “hurry, please.” 

Loki let out a pleased moan, picking up the pace to slide in and out of your eager pussy with fast, deep stroke that left your legs shaking. 

“Y/N, fuck, this is perfect,” Loki ground out, never slowing his strokes. 

For Loki, it felt like he was surrounded in a tight, velvet heaven. His cock head felt intensely sensitive from the constant, building friction against your wet heat. He wanted to fuck you all night, on this floor of all places. 

More and more of Loki’s quick, unforgiving pace brought you higher and higher up to the brink. Your back arched until your chest almost met Loki’s. 

“Ah-ah, fuck, I’m getting so close to the edge, my love, I’m almost-” Loki’s frantic kisses and broken-off words were cut off by his cry as he felt your walls pulse hard and rhythmically around him, squeezing his cock. 

You came with a built-up scream of the prince’s name you forgot to conceal, quivering while you lay impaled on Loki’s cock. You watched Loki’s eyes fill with the deepest love and hungriest lust as he watched you fall apart beneath him, because of him. You knew it filled him with immense satisfaction whenever he could make you scream, particularly when you were supposed to be quiet. 

Loki never stopped pounding into you, faster and sloppier now that you were still cumming and your walls pulsed to grip him deliciously tighter. 

“Yes, Y/N, I’m almost there with you, I’m- AH!” Loki’s cries morphed into a guttural roar as his seed spilled inside you and he stuttered to a halt as deep in as he could go. 

You both gasped for air in the dark of Sif’s closet in the high of your bliss. Loki’s arms shook from the force of his orgasm and he struggled to hold himself up with one hand while he used the other to fan your hair out on the carpet. 

You were content to stay like that even as the last waves your orgasm faded away and your eyelids drooped heavily. Loki continued stroking fingers through your hair, humming softly to himself before a loud click, swing, and then shut of the door to Sif’s room signaled someone had clearly entered. 

Your and Loki’s eyes met each other in panic. 

Sif was already here! And it would be logical for her to go to her closet first, to get changed for the night… 

Loki was still inside of you, and pulling out would make a, erm, noticeable wet sound. You’d needed to wait for Lady Sif to use the cauldron to see where she hid it, but of course now that she was here you were both a mess. 

The god, ever quick for a solution, waved his hand in a spiral of green seidr. You weren’t sure what Loki was doing until you heard the tinny, rattling sound of what must have been one of Sif’s mounted shields clanging to the floor and in the same instant Loki pulled his cock out of you in one fluid motion. 

“Fuck’s sake,” you heard Sif groan. Your seidr manifested Loki’s armor back onto his body and conjured a red evening gown for yourself. 

A scraping sound as the shield was picked off the floor made your eyes meet Loki’s with your heart still hammering in your chest, but your love looked giddy and mouthed the word, 

‘Hide’. 

It took a lot of force to wear an Asgardian body down, but your legs had gone numb from crouching in a dark corner of the massive closet waiting for Lady Sif to decide what she would wear to bed that night. She was surprisingly picky. 

However, Loki had been right. 

You’d both cringed watching the warrior woman through the slats in the closet door, Loki’s head resting on top of yours. Sif had (finally) settled on a pale blue robe and after exiting the closet, made straightaway to retrieve what you and the god of mischief sought after. 

The cauldron itself was a simple design carved out of moonstone, but it was the crude way Lady Sif chopped the herbs and paused every few moments in her recitation of a spell out of a book that made your nose wrinkle. 

‘Really, we’re doing her a favor,’ Loki commented to you with telepathy, ‘imagine what a burden it must be to possess such a powerful item you can barely use.’ 

Sif had never gotten to use the salve she made that night, because once Loki induced her not to wake until morning and you took the cauldron from its place on the open windowsill, you had scraped the mucky substance out and let it fly down the side of the castle. 

Though Sif, Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg interrogated Loki, and then you, relentlessly for the whereabouts of the Cauldron of Mani… 

Well, it was not in your nature to reveal you had hidden the cauldron in the eye of the enormous, golden statue of Lady Sif that watched the courtyard with a cautious gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of this one, and please leave any requests for more! I'm still working on the chaptered fic with Asgardian Reader and Loki called, "On a Night Near Yule", but I can do more shorter stories in the meantime.


End file.
